


Better Than In Her Dreams

by shibabunny



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibabunny/pseuds/shibabunny
Summary: For the fifth night in a week, Anna’s been having the same intimate dream about Kratos, who is unaware until he confronts her while she washes her clothes. Suggesting that he hasn’t been fulfilling her needs, Kratos promises to fulfill that need for her later on that night.
Relationships: Anna/Kratos Aurion
Kudos: 2





	Better Than In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So... I randomly had this idea late last week, and decided to write it out! This is more of an experimental piece than anything. The first bit of this is loosely inspired by the first page of of a two page manga that my favorite Kranna fan artist made last year, and from there I kinda ran away with it. This also takes place early on in their marriage, so Lloyd hasn’t been thought of yet.

_His voice was like velvet as he said her name, leaning in to kiss her as he helped her undo the buttons of her blouse. He deepened the kiss after they removed all their articles of clothing, gently placing his hands on her shoulders before lightly caressing her neck. She gazed up at him from where she laid on the bed as he hovered over her, hands on either side of her body as he pounded his hips against hers, his abs and pecs clenching with each powerful thrust. Her lips softly whimpered out his name as she felt his manhood hit her in just the right spot at her core…_

“Kratos…” Anna groaned, opening her eyes, a small puddle of drool forming on the pillow underneath her.

She jolted upright and curled up against the headboard, her face beet red with embarrassment. Moments later, she let out a pained sigh before climbing off the bed to change into some clean clothes for the day. This was the fifth time this week that she had had this same dream, and she was very tired of having to wash her undergarments and nightgown each day.

When she left the bedroom, she found her husband in the kitchen washing dishes in the sink, a plate of pancakes and bacon sitting on the small dining table where she usually sat. She muttered a “Good Morning” before sitting down and slowly picked at the plate of hot breakfast food. Kratos shifted his gaze toward her, hands still scrubbing a particularly dirty frying pan.

“Is everything all right? I know my cooking isn’t as good as yours but- “He began to say.

“Everything’s fine, I’m just a little annoyed, that’s all…” She responded half-heartedly.

He focused his attention back to scrubbing the frying pan. Anna ate half her breakfast before getting up from her chair and walking back to the bedroom. Kratos stared at her wearing a look of concern as she walked away before sighing and turning his attention back to washing the dishes, knowing he would have to confront her about this later.

He found her about an hour later at the lake nearby with a large bucket and washboard, furiously scrubbing her undergarments and nightgown on the metal plates of the washboard.

“So that’s why we’re running out of laundry soap…” He teased, smirking as she dropped her clothes into the bucket and whipped her head around to look at him, face flushed pink.

“Kratos! Don’t startled me like that!” Anna raised her voice, her face still flushed with a tinge of pink.

She stood up from where she sat on the ground and took the bucket and washboard, along with her clothes, out of the lake and placed it on the ground at her side as she turned to face him.

“You know you don’t have wash those every day, right?” Kratos questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I- Well, I-,” She stammered slightly before letting out a sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, “Okay, the truth is, I’ve been having the same intimate dream about you- I mean us, actually, the last few nights.”

“Hmm…” He edged closer to her, placing an arm around her waist, and his other hand against her neck, letting his fingertips lightly caress the smooth skin there. “Well then, as your husband, it would appear I haven’t been completely meeting your needs, my dear…” His voice seductively whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched as he leaned in to roughly kiss the nape of her neck, running his fingers through her hair while his other hand pulled her against him.

“Let me fulfill that need for you tonight, if you’ll allow me…” He spoke when his lips met her ear again.

He then released her, smirking at her once again before walking away, leaving her in stunned silence. She watched his back as he traveled further and further into the woods along the path back to their cabin, her mind still trying to process the moment that just took place. Regaining her composure, she picked up the washboard and bucket with her undergarments still floating in the soapy water and headed back to the cabin.

The hours dragged on through the day, with Anna trying to find any mundane household chore to distract her mind from what occurred earlier that morning. Eventually, she decided to lay in bed and read something while watching the sunset every so often. As night fell and moonlight cascaded through the window, she put the book down on the nightstand and decided to get ready for bed. She heard Kratos enter the bedroom about an hour later as she laid in bed trying to fall asleep.

_Needs, huh?_ She thought. _Maybe that’s why the dream keeps reoccurring…_

She rolled over onto her back a short time later to find her husband propped up on one elbow and gazing down at her.

“What?” She inquired, blinking in confusion, a light blush permeating her features.

He shook his head in response, leaning down to close the distance between their lips.

Kratos hovered over her as he deepened the kiss, hands gently caressing her cheeks. Her hands traveled down his back to tug at the bottom of his nightshirt, causing him to smile into the kiss. He pulled away for a brief moment to remove his nightshirt, tossing it off the bed before leaning down to capture her lips again. She let out a soft moan as his lips traveled to her jawline and then the nape of her neck.

He pulled away again to remove the rest of his clothes and help her remove hers. His lips met her neck again, peppering rough kisses down and across her shoulder. Her nails lightly ran down the taut, rippling muscles of his back when his lips met her breasts, languidly kissing each one and letting his tongue brush across her nipples. The sound of her loud moans filled the room as his lips traveled further down her body, stopping just above her sex.

Anna gently tugged on his spiky, auburn locks as his lips continued their ministrations on her navel. He pulled back and moved up to cup her face and roughly kiss her, letting his tongue intertwine with hers. His manhood pushed up against the wet folds of her sex as he broke the kiss and pulled back to kneel between her legs. With his hands gently gripping her hips, he looked down at her expectantly with dark, half-lidded eyes. She nodded in between heavy pants of breath as her eyes met his.

He positioned his tip at her entrance, and in one swift motion, plunged his entire length through to her core. Her hands gripped the bedsheet as he quickly intensified the pace of his thrusts, until his hips were roughly pounding into hers and the bed creaked loudly. She let out a loud moan and whimpered out his name as she came, the force of her release causing her walls to clamp down hard around his manhood. His lips let out a hiss as he rode her out without slowing down the pace and intensity of his thrusts.

Moments later he came, moaning out her name and completely emptying himself into her. The force of his release nearly making him collapse against her chest. Her walls continued to squeeze him as he slowed down his pace into a steady roll of his hips against hers. His lips met the valley in between her breasts, peppering rough kisses as his hands gently massaged her breasts, the pads of his thumbs languidly brushing across her still stiff nipples. She let out a gasp as his lips moved up to roughly kiss the nape of her neck again while his hands continued their ministrations on her breasts.

When he was spent, his hands moved up to cup her face as he captured her lips in a rough kiss again. He pulled out and rolled off onto his side as she turned to face him. She nestled against his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Kratos planted a lingering kiss against the top of her head, slowly running his fingertips through her hair. Anna let out a contented sigh against his chest, knowing that he satisfied her better than in her dreams. The couple then quickly fell into a deep slumber, too exhausted to exchange any words.


End file.
